1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio receiver which employs an electronic tuning system and, more particularly, to an improvement of its preset means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A presettable radio receiver of the type adopting an electronic tuning system permits the direct reception of a desired broadcasting station only by depressing a channel selection button preset to the frequency thereof and, in addition, it is almost free from the influence of mechanical vibrations and excellent in durability, unlike a mechanical preset mechanism; hence it is extensively used as a car radio or the like. With the conventional radio receiver of this kind, however, when presetting each channel selection button to a particular broadcasting station, operations such as depression of a memory key and the channel selection button are required for the reception of each broadcasting station. Accordingly, when the number of broadcasting stations to be preset is large, the preset operation is very troublesome. In the case of the car radio and the like, it often happens that the preset contents cannot be used, for the most part, when the car leaves the place where the preset operation was carried out; accordingly, the troublesome preset operation has to be performed frequently.